Rainbow Six Sluts
by Espuppy
Summary: The women of Rainbow Six are put to the ultimate test when a new mind control serum is created, bringing out their true sexual nature. All female operators will be covered in this story.
1. Ash - The Perfect Pet

The Perfect Pet

The compound was silent. White Mask terrorists lay sleeping, a token few left on guard, lazing in the prison cells, only passing attention paid to the gently pulsing monitors that assured them all was well. A car slowly rolled up to the building and was waving in by a guard at the gate, windows blacked out it was impossible to tell the contents of the vehicle.

Locked in a cage, unable to sleep on the cold stone floor lay a naked Eliza Cohen, member of FBI SWAT, where she had picked up the nickname Ash, in reference to the debris she left in her wake. More recently she had been recruited as an active member of the reactivated Team Rainbow, a secretive, all female task force, now under the leadership of the mysterious Six.

It was Team Rainbow she was now relying on to break her free, the mission on which she had been captured was deep undercover, she could count the number of people aware of her objective on the finger of one hand, even her captors, the terrorist organisation known as the White Mask's had no idea they had a world renowned counter terrorist on their hands, she had considered telling them her true identity in the hope of being ransomed, but even if they believed her they would more likely kill her, given her involvement in the downfall of their previous plans.

Shivering, she rolled over to her other side, her tits pressed against the cold floor, sapping her warmth and her resolve, hugging her arms around herself in a futile attempt to heat her body up. She had been so close to finding out the secrets behind their latest weapon, some kind of mind altering substance only known by the codename KinKi, going as far to be recruited into the White Mask, establishing herself as a valuable and loyal member, only to wake up one day in this cold cell.

She sat up and walked over to the bars of the cell, from which she could see the monitors displaying cameras around the compound. Out from the car parked out front she saw a man dressed in a white coat, carrying a briefcase, striding towards a prison block. The guard sitting at the desk saw her watching and walked over to her.

" _What're you looking at slut? You feeling chilly? Maybe you want a real man to come warm you up, you need an injection of my hot meat, stat_." He laughed and grabbed his crotch, running his eyes over the girls' bare body, taking in her perky tits and erect nipples, her coppery orange hair which still was tied back in a ponytail, down to her shaved pink pussy. He was clearly erect, rubbing his cock through his uniform.

" _You'd better slow down there fella, before you shoot too quick."_ Ash winked and turned, hiding her fears and embarrassment behind a façade of confidence. " _You look like the sort who does._ " Turning herself around showed off her sleek ass cheeks to him, jiggling only slightly, her athleticism clear to see.

" _You little cunt!_ " The guard shouted and made a grab for her, but she was already out of reach, lying down again facing away from her enraged captor. " _You're in for it now bitch, I'll…_ " He was cut off abruptly by the door swinging open. The man in the lab coat walked in, weighing up the situation, flanked by two men in black suits and sunglasses, despite the darkness outside. One carried a large duffel bag, contents unknown.

" _Leave us._ " His voice was cold and calculated, and even the furious and horny guard saw that disobedience was not an option, adjusting his trousers and walking away muttering under his breath. " _Now…Liz is it? No need to be afraid. My name is Doctor Tuls. You were chosen for your dedication to the cause, I'm afraid this rough treatment was because previous subjects chosen were…unwilling. I'm sure we will find you…_ " His guards simultaneously moved their clothing to display guns hanging from their waists. " _More compliant. Now don't move, all we need to do is give you a little injection and testing can begin._ "

Ash's mind was racing, desperately searching for a way out, but each option ended with a bullet in her brain. She found her mind settling on the case that Doctor Tuls was opening, marked with a KK. KK…KinkKi? Could this be the mind control substance she was sent to find? Seeing no other option and steeling her mind to fight the coming mental battle, she allowed the men to enter and seat her in a desk chair brought into her cell. Taking a deep breath, she let the scientist remove a syringe tipped with a long needle from the case and slide it into her arm. Once all the serum had entered her body he stepped back and watched her.

Dr Tuls rummaged in his coat, bringing out a recording device. Into it he spoke " _One minute since injection, subject seems normal, no signs of emerging fetishism._ " He smiled at Ash and explained " _The serum acts on your innermost desires and thoughts and brings them to the surface. It's so powerful that it can remodel a human body, other subjects have found their…assets enlarged, some found a desire to be so powerful they could not function without indulging it. I wonder what it will be for you, I must say, the surprise is really the most fun part._ " At this he laughed and spoke again into his recording device " _Three minutes since injection, subject seems to be feeling hot, squirming in her seat, almost…panting._ "

It was true. Ash couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth, the heat was pulsing in her vagina, making it drip its sweet juices over the chair. Visions were forming in her head, the family dog, so happy, so fun, so playful. She wanted to be happy too, she wanted to be a happy girl…a happy puppy.

" _What… what is this? What did you…AH! Do?_ " Even as she tried to resist, she felt herself slipping out of the chair, an absurd thought forming, pets weren't allowed on furniture. She looked down to collect herself, then stood up. Up. She couldn't. It was only slightly alarming that she couldn't rise any more than to all fours, crawling on her knees, her mind already being rewritten to that of a sexy playful puppy.

Dr Tuls was standing over her, having rummaged around in the duffel bag brought with him, and as she gathered the last of her resistance to reach up and fight him, she heard a click around her neck. A collar. The last of her fight went, her mind gone, replaced with the simple need to be a good pet.

" _Ah yes, pet play. Surprisingly common. I wonder if you were particularly aggressive before eh? The violent women are usually the ones who need to be collared and tamed. But you're my good little puppy, aren't you?_ "

Ash found herself nodding for her Master, a smile growing on her face. She was a good puppy! That was all she needed, all she ever wanted. The lust in her pussy made sense now, she was in heat, she needed to serve her Master for relief. Her mouth hung open as she squatted in front of the scientist, begging him.

" _Oh? Does my puppy want cock? Is she a little cumhungry whore?_ ". He laughed at her frantic nodding and unbuckled his trousers, revealing his thick cock, easily 8 inches, hanging in front of Ash's drooling face.

She fell on it in an instant, slobbering away at his meat, swallowing it down her throat, slurping and licking up all the precum that marked her beautiful face, spit and precum running down her face onto her tits. With one hand she jacked him off into her mouth, with the other she was hungrily fingering her pussy, grool all over her fingers, rubbing her clit and moaning around the fat cock in her mouth.

" _Good puppies make everyone happy, don't they?"_ Her Masters words pierced her thoughts, cutting through the cloud of cock worship. She was a good puppy, she should make everyone happy. It made sense.

The two suited men walked over to her, cocks hanging out and she whimpered with lust at the sight of them, begging with her eyes for permission to serve. At the nod of her Master, she began to suck and jerk them off alternately, slathering them with her saliva then using it as lube for her hand. So occupied with them was she that she almost forgot her Master, until he brought his hand down on her ass with a sharp _THWACK,_ making her moan with pleasure.

" _Puppies need a tail. Hold still pup"._ He caressed her pussy, gathering the wet juices that soaked her, and slowly slid a finger into her tight asshole, working it around until it was well lubricated. Popping his finger out he quickly replaced it with a tail plug, with a lovely red-haired doggy tail. She moaned with joy as it slid in, filling her ass nicely.

" _Wag your tail puppy, wag for Master."_. Ash waggled her ass back and forth, her cheeks rippling gently, as her Master reached down to her soaked pussy, her tail waving in the air behind her. He slid in his cock and began to fuck her, Ash's mind was on fire with lust, she couldn't hold on much longer, and began to moan loudly, almost whining as she was fucked into the ground, still jerking both cocks in her hand.

She felt her Master stiffen and release inside her, filling her insides with fresh cum, white and sticky. Content, she sat up and the two suited men released seconds apart from each other, covering her face and tits in creamy goop. She smiled and licked her cum covered lips. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be filled and sprayed with cum, she wanted to be a good pet for her Master.

Dr Tuls rose and did up his trousers. " _You did well puppy."_ Bringing out his recording device he spoke " _Test successful, subject fully broken, will relocate to secure facility soon"._ He packed up his kit and waked out of the cell, his two cronies in tow. A last look at the cum covered, plugged and broken Ash was enough to make his cock twitch again, but he had more work to do. He walked out of the door, motioning to the guard he previously told to get out.

" _Don't tire her out too much"._ He winked and strode back to his car. The guard took a look inside the cell and did a double take. Ash smiled up at him, her breasts glazed with cum and a happy, content look on her face. The guard couldn't get his pants down fast enough, and Ash smiled the whole time. This was her life now, and as long as she got some headpats and a nice meal of cum served regularly, she was happy.

 **I'm planning to do all the operators, probably in order but if there's much demand for one I'm very open to listen. This was probably the most plot heavy chapter, most of the others will be more sex-centric but there will be an overarching plot not just a series of one-offs. Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Twitch - Bound Bitch

" _A simple rescue hostage yes_?". The Frenchwoman's soft tones were questioning, clearly she didn't believe that it was so simple. Emmanuelle Pichon, codename Twitch, had been on too many missions to simply accept the briefing, she wanted the full story. She strapped up her tight-fitting uniform and turned to the woman standing next to her in the armoury.

Her partner in the planned attack, Monika Weisse, was suiting up next to her, in opposing to the Frenchwoman's full tactical gear and ski mask, she had opted for simply body armour over a hoodie, with jeans showing off her full ass that kept drawing even the mostly straight Twitch's eye. She rolled her eyes and shot back "Of course, simple as can be, no worries, just keep your head and everything will be ok." Fully equipped, the two set off on the mission.

In the car journey to the objective the two spoke little. IQ was reading floor plans, Twitch was fiddling with a gear inside her drone. At one point Twitch asked a question that had been burning inside her for a long time " _What if she is dead_?"

Monica looked up at her, steely eyed. " _Ash may be headstrong and rush into action, but you can bet zat she has not broken her cover, the girl is not stupid_." That had to be answer enough, since IQ went back to look at the plans for the hundredth time.

Emmanuelle sighed and turned to her drone again. Ash had been undercover within the White Mask clan, and around a week ago they lost contact. The team waited as long as they could, to give her time to remain in cover, but eventually concluded that something was wrong. The two operators, known for their technical expertise, had been chosen to infiltrate the compound and extract Ash.

Once they neared the compound they exited the vehicle, creeping up to the outer fence. Peering in through the gaps, IQ pointed out entry points, exit points, buildings, likely enemy positions. Twitch listened intently, but knew that her silent drone could do most of the work for her with only a little danger.

" _And so, I vill go to ze prison block, it is likely where they hold her. You take up position in ze building opposite, cover our escape and zen move out yourself. Understood_?" Twitch nodded and checked her Famas before pulling her ski mask over her face again.

On IQ's signal, she moved quietly towards her building, it seemed unoccupied at first glance but to be safe she pulled out her shock drone, rolling it into the building. Using her built in screen on her sleeve, she made sure that every corner was clear before entering and taking a crouched position under a window.

She used her drone to scout out the area, no enemies in sight. Curious. Such a high security compound yet no guards to be seen. Her radio crackled loudly and she jumped, sure she would be heard.

" _All is clear here. Keep radio silence for now Monica, I can't be seen here."_ Relieved she seemed to have gotten away with the loud noise, she began to look around the building. It seemed to be a laboratory of some sort, there were test tubes and files piled all over the place, and in the corner, a shining metal briefcase marked KK TOP SECRET.

Well, that was too much to resist. With one check over her shoulder to ensure she was clear, she moved around the desk to the case. It wasn't locked, in fact it clicked open easily as she opened it, but as she did a spray of gas hit her in the face. A million different options ran through her mind, it could be sleeping gas, or poison, or acid, or…or…her mind began to slow, neurones rewiring themselves, breaking down her thought patterns and replacing them with thoughts of her innermost desires.

" _Get down! On the floor now!"_ The voice broke through Twitch's daze and she turned to see a masked figure in the doorway, pointing a pistol directly at her eyes. Even in her confused state her training kicked in, diving behind a nearby desk while simultaneously pulling out her revolver and firing a quick shot over her opponent's head, causing him to dive for his own cover.

" _Merde"_ she muttered under her breath. She must have been heard now, there would be dozens of men coming for her position, coming for her…cumming for her…dozens… She shook her head furiously, angry at herself. If she had been heard then she would deal with that later, for now the man in the white mask was top priority. She peeked around her cover to see that he was also still behind his, seemingly unwilling to make the first move.

" _You opened the case didn't you."_ It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, he knew that she had taken a mouthful of the gas. " _You feel any different? Maybe like you want to just take it easy, listen to my voice…and submit."_ His voice was silky smooth, so powerful, so…right.

Twitch shifted and opened her mouth to reply but the only sound that came out was a moan, full of longing and lust. Her pussy was on fire, a sticky wet patch already spreading across the groin of her uniform, words failed her she just needed someone to take charge and take control. She wanted…no needed…to be tied up.

Twitch was a perfectionist in many aspects of her life, her prized drone the most obvious example. However she found that in her day to day life it was difficult to switch off and relax, a solution suggested by a friend was to explore bondage and Twitch had thrown herself in headfirst. Not only did the rope play allow her genius to shine, pouring her intellect into elaborate knots that pressed and pulled at just the right points, but it also acted as a sexual outlet, she found herself loving being suspended and tied up, living for the weekends where she would be bound and used.

Previously she had been strict about her indulgence, never allowing it to dominate her life, it was always kept to the bedroom. Now however the gas had opened her mind, she needed to be bound now and she didn't have a care for the consequences, her hands were twitching and straining to caress her cunt, but she so badly wanted them to be tied out of reach.

" _You're feeling it now aren't you?"_ God yes she was, feeling the desire to submit to him, to let him tie her down, oh god yes it was all she had ever wanted, she was already struggling to undo her tight clothing. " _Woah, hold it cunt. Slide me the gun and stand up. Don't want a horny moron like you hurting yourself with it."_

A small part of the Frenchwoman still resisted, screaming that it was insane to give up your arms in a fight, that she was not well, she'd been drugged, but as Twitch threw her gun away across the floor and stood up to face her opponent, the pleasure welling up inside her assured her that she'd made the right choice.

She stood still as he walked over, taking in her body wrapped up in the tight material. Her ass strained to be released and her tits were tightly pressed against the fabric, nipples visibly poking through. She moaned as he clicked her hands together in cuffs behind her, forcing her chest outwards more, before he pushed her to her knees and bound her legs too with tape. Lastly, he ripped her mask off her face, admiring her petite features, before balling it up and stuffing it into her waiting mouth, muting her moans to almost inaudible grunts.

He picked up her whole restrained body, his muscular arms wrapped around her chest, placing her down bent over a desk with little concern for her comfort. With one strong hand he ripped down her blue army trousers, the waistband shredded they slid down her legs to sit around her ankles, leaving her with a naked ass and legs.

His hand fell hard on her bare ass, with a loud crack he began to spank her, turning Twitch's pale cheeks a deep red as the girl wriggled and moaned through her makeshift gag, drool running down her face and tears rolling down her face from the pain. A quick check between her legs confirmed that she was loving the intense spanking, his hand came away covered in pussy juices, which he used to lubricate her asshole, working first one, then two fingers inside, until four of his thick fingers were solidly held inside her ass.

Twitch's mind was all but broken at this point, ripped as wide open as her asshole was. As her captor withdrew his fingers her eyes rolled backwards as she came, writhing as she was held down, pinned by strong hands, bound by tape and cuffs, unable to scream through her gag. She squirted a sizable amount of girlcum down her leg, it dripped down her bare thighs down to her feet where it pooled in her shoes.

Smiling at her reaction to just his fingers, the masked man again lubed up his fingers from her cunt and smeared it on his cock, hanging from his pants. Twitch couldn't see his size but as the head of his cock presses against her gaping asshole she couldn't help but feel a thrill of fear. He was easily the biggest she had ever taken, and her ass wasn't used to taking anything larger than the occasional finger.

He slid in and Twitch's mind turned blank, wiped by the sheer absolute pleasure of her ass being completely dominated by a huge cock. She could feel his heat pulsing inside her, utterly consuming every bit of resistance she had left. He began to pound her harder, making her tits jiggle beneath her top, restrained by the material, desperate to be released.

He must have taken notice of this because he picked up the petite Frenchwoman and slammed her against a nearby wall, still fully penetrated inside her asshole. He grabbed a handful of clothing over her chest and pulled, ripping it open to reveal luscious pale breasts, topped by hard pink nipples. Pounding harder, spurred on by the sight of the beautiful funbags exposed and the ecstasy evident on his partners face, the masked man pulled out her gag, allowing her a breath.

" _Don't stop"_ she burbled, spit running down her face over her tits, making them glisten in the light. " _Fuck my ass, OH! Sacre bleu! Fuck me, fuck me fu-UGK!"_ She was cut off as her assailant crammed a hand in her mouth, the other supporting her body as she bounced on his cock. His fingers explored her mouth, causing her to gag and splutter around his inquisitive touch.

Before long she could hear his panting growing louder, clearly he was closer to cumming. She could feel his cock lodged deep inside her ass pulse and begin shooting ropes of cum which slowly dripped out as he withdrew his cock from the bound and beaten operator, dropping her to the floor. Before he tucked his cock back into his pants, he wiped the sticky rod across her face, leaving a white trail across her mouth and nose.

Turning away from the fucked-out Twitch, he bent to pick up his gun. Upon rising, he grunted and collapsed, replaced by a new figure. Twitch's mind could barely put two thoughts together, her vision blurred and woozy, so she simply lay there, awaiting her fate, no matter what happened she knew she could never go back, she would always be a bondage ropeslut, begging to be bound and used as a toy at every opportunity. She smiled happily, bliss filling her head as she collapsed into unconsciousness.


	3. IQ - Expanding Horizons

IQ

" _Emmanuelle! Are you injured?"_ The German operative Monika Weisse, better known by her nickname IQ hissed across the room, where she had recently disabled an enemy operative. A groan was all the reply she got, upon further inspection she found a handcuffed and bound Twitch, sticky liquid dripping from her bare ass.

" _Not you also_ " IQ sighed. Their mission to rescue missing operative Ash had already gone sour, upon entering the fiery redheads prison cell Monika had been shocked to find her stripped and collared, covered in any number of bodily fluids, she had reeked of sex. After extracting the mentally fucked out Ash, IQ had returned to find her teammate Twitch in a similar compromised position.

Moving to untie her she noticed the blank happy gaze on Twitch's face, the same as had been on, Ash. Scanning the room for a tool to cut her teammate free, her eyes landed on a case marked KK. KK…The KinkKey! A mind altering substance that Ash had gone deep undercover to investigate. IQ stuffed the many papers contained within the case into her jeans pocket before throwing Twitch over her shoulders and setting out for the extraction point.

 **72 Hours later**

Monika had barely slept. Both Ash and Twitch were restrained in cells next to her lab, not for her safety but for theirs. Nothing was breaking through the mental restructuring that the two elite operators had been given, and it frustrated the older woman to no end. Resolving herself to one last test, she scanned the papers she had stolen for any sign of a cure, hoping to see anything she had missed before.

" _Komm schon_ " she muttered, " _Come on."_ Her tired eyes fell on a small note scrawled down the margin, while the paper was covered with small notes, this one had a time, 1 hour. Under it, a formula she recognised as chemically similar to the KinkKey itself, but with minor alterations. Could it be that this was a temporary form of the drug? With little other leads, Monika carefully measured and poured ingredients until the formula was created, setting the small beaker with the liquid drug stored inside down on the counter with the utmost care.

She looked over to her teammates, her friends, driven wild by their fetishes to the point where they had to be caged. Ash was walking round her cell on all fours, naked as the day she was born with her tits jiggling beneath her, tongue hanging out dripping drool as she happily panted around the room. Twitch on the other hand had used the clothes she had been provided to first bind her legs, then gag herself before affixing her hands to her bound feet, restraining her movement as she gurgled with pleasure around her stuffed mouth.

Anything was worth it to save her teammates, Monika decided, clinical trials for her formula could take weeks, and she couldn't allow them to exist in this state for that long a time. With a sigh she locked the door to her lab, sat down and in a single gulp swallowed a third of the drug in the beaker. Minutes rolled by with little change. She slowly stood up, her head felt clear, but her balance was…off.

Pacing the lab, she turned down the thermostat, it was getting far too hot for her, made it hard to…to think…Oh. The slow pressure that had been building inside the blonde German scientist erupted all at once, her mind so consumed by pleasure and euphoria that she paid little attention to the physical changes across her body. Her infamous jeans, which had attracted so many wandering eyes ripped and split down the seat, exposing her rounded buttcheeks, which themselves were rapidly expanding.

" _Mein Gott!"_ Monika moaned, pleasure rolling across her body, focused on her swelling behind. Her jeans fell to one side, useless to their newly fat assed owner, and in an attempt to dispel the last of the heat she unzipped her top and slid it over her head, leaving her in only a bra and panties. While her lacy bra held her sizable breasts nicely, her panties were filled to the brim, bulging with assmeat, straining to release IQ's ridiculous ass upon the world.

As the overwhelming sensations faded, IQ began an inventory of her body. One brain, frazzled but functional, check. Two tits, seemingly unchanged, check. Two asscheeks the size of pillows, check. Hang on. IQ began to slowly explore her new assets, roaming her hands over her giant behind. Upon reaching her asshole she tenderly explored, previously she had refused anal, worried about the pain, but all it took was a light touch for her gaping asshole to suck in a wandering finger.

At the stimulus inside her ass, IQ's mind shifted from scientific exploration to anal whore, fireworks of absolute sheer joy exploding inside her asshole as she slowly worked her finger deeper, adding more and more of her hand until the full thing was engulfed by her ginormous asshole. The absurdity of her lying on the floor of her lab fisting her ass briefly flitted across her mind, replaced by a far more sensible thought. She didn't have to play with herself, she had others to play with her.

Waddling to the cell doors, she opened both, pouncing first on the face down bound Twitch. The Frenchwoman put up a token resistance as IQ tightened her restraints, her hands tied to her feet behind her back, forcing her face into the ground. When her newfound German lover pulled apart her asscheeks and forced her tongue in between them, licking out her soft ass, she moaned with pleasure around her gag begging the anally fixated scientist to continue.

IQ was only too happy to oblige, slurping at her teammate's asshole with fervour, but when the redheaded Ash padded around the door on all fours, a new idea came to mind. Just as she felt the bound French bitch begin to writhe in orgasm she stood up, striding to a desk drawer with her huge cheeks jiggling behind her. Upon opening it she withdrew a dildo which she kept there as her only companion on some long nights, binding it with tape around Ash's crotch, creating a makeshift strapon.

Bending down on all fours, she wiggled her momentous behind invitingly towards the petgirl, enticing her closer, switching between enjoying the bound Twitch's ass and checking behind her for Ash's attempt at penetration. While the first stab at the jiggling mound of flesh bounced off her cheek, the second try at mounting was successful, the lithe American fuckpuppy mounting the fat assed German, thrusting her hips deep inside her roomy asshole.

Wet sounds of fucking filled the air, Ash's tongue was hanging out and she was panting with joy, ecstatic that she could finally unleash her primal desires. Twitch was a shaking wet puddle under IQ's skilled mouth, anal pleasuring taking her right to the edge and back multiple times a minute. IQ herself was in her element, an 8 inch cock ravaging her asshole which she licked open another person's.

With the constant pleasure time was on no one's mind, least of all Monika's, but slowly she began to feel more, sense more, she was hyper aware of everything she was doing. As her mind clicked back into place, freed of the drugs influence, the German scientist was tongue deep in her friend's asshole with a puppygirl bottoming out inside her own. Feeling a curious lack of disgust, Monika stood up, noting her ass had not reverted to its previous size, untangling herself from her two lovers she moved to the workbench.

Administration of the liquid could be difficult, Monika considered. She couldn't afford to spill any but forcing it down the two mentally broken women's throats could be tough. Perhaps less free of the drug than she thought, IQ came up with a plan. Picking up the phone she dialled the front desk and spoke.

" _I need your largest security officer down to Mrs Weisse's Lab, quick as you can."_ Her snappy tone was not to be messed with, and within minutes an armed guard arrived at her door, dark skinned he stood easily a foot taller than IQ, unable to break his eyes away from the jiggling flesh behind her, aroused but curious about the naked scientist in front of him.

His curiosity was soon resolved as she pulled him down into a deep kiss that that tasted slightly…hmm...shitty…. This was quickly forgotten as the blonde beauty dropped to her knees and fished out his cock, stroking his semi hard erection before lowering her head onto his big black cock. The guard watched in awe as his hard slab of meat was swallowed whole by the German whore, spit running down her chest, her eyes alight with lust.

Before long she slid her mouth off it with a pop, stood and turned, offering up her incredible ass to his cock, which previously had stood so impressive, whereas compared to IQ's insane behind it seemed only average. Despite this, IQ moaned and shuddered, bent over the worktable as an easy 12 inches was slid inside her, sphincter dilating to the max to accommodate the man meat that was filling her insides.

Watching IQ's ass bounce on the guard's cock was like watching a tidal wave in motion, walls of meaty flesh rose and fell, sliding up and down on the thick rod of meat. IQ's face was a picture of conflict, her mind had returned and was screaming at her to calm down and face this rationally, whereas her body was all too eager to milk the cum from the guard's cock. When he reached both hands around and hooked them into each side of her mouth, her mind was silenced, animalistic mating taking control.

The guard grunted and exploded inside her, a hot wave of sticky white cum bubbling around inside IQ, threatening to spill out as the guard slowly extracted his cock from the groaning woman. She babbled incoherently and he leaned closer, eyebrow raised.

" _Yuh…You can guh…go now"_ the cum addled whore burbled. The guard shrugged and tucking his cock away strode out. IQ positioned her thick ass above a beaker and relaxed her sphincter, allowing creamy cum to drizzle out of her asshole into the container. When the flow finally stopped she poured a load of cum into each shot of the drug, before taking it over to the two sluts still in the cells.

Ash upon being offered the cum sat up and begged for it, allowing IQ to slide the salty mixture down her throat, which she swallowed with a big gulp before looking up expectantly for more. Sighing, IQ slid the beaker with the remaining cum over to her, taking more than a little pleasure watching the girl slurp it down.

Twitch was still happily bound and even with her gag removed put up no fight to IQ tipping a load of cum down her throat. Exhaustion setting in, Monika sat down heavily in the cell next to her, watching for any signs of improvement, anything, even if it…took all…night…Her head slumped, and she fell into a deep sleep, her head rolling back.

Moaning sounds awoke the slumbering scientist, originating from the tied Frenchwoman on the floor. IQ let an exhausted smile spread across her face as the body wriggled and struggled to be let free. It had worked. Content, she laid her head back again. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.


End file.
